The Craft
by LittleMissFanGirl14
Summary: It wasn't easy for Zoe Benson to leave her home behind. But then three strange, supposed witches called her their "fourth" and had her engage in magic, spells, and witchcraft. After getting closer with these girls, Zoe comes to terms as a witch when she discovers that she has real powers. But just how far will Zoe go to protect her circle and seek revenge? Based on The Craft.
1. Welcome To New Orleans

It's a dark and stormy night. Lightning strikes overhead and tunder rimbles in the background. Three girls are sitting at a table. Several liquid filled bottles, a few dozen candles, and a circle-shaped rock slab with a pentagram drawn on it littered the table. One by one, the girls lit the candles. Then they closed their eyes, and began chanting.

_Ours is the power, now is the time_

_This is the hour, ours is the magic _

_Ours is the power, now is the time _

_This is the power, ours is the magic _

_Ours is the power, now is the time _

_This is the power, ours is the magic_

_Ours is the power, now is the time _

_This is the power, ours is the magic_

_Ours is the power, now is the time _

_This is the power, ours is the magic_

_Ours is the power _

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, high school teenager Zoe Benson was walking through the airport. She had just departed from her plane ride from her hometown in sunny California to New Orleans, Lousiana.<p>

Apon reaching the exit, her mother, Julie ushered her and her stepfather Bryan into a taxi.

"Come on, let's go." She told them. "Let's go darling, the taxi's waiting." Zoe sat in the passenger seat of the taxi while Bryan and Julie sat in the back.

While driving to their new house, it began raining. Zoe, Julie, and Bryan quickly rushed into their new house.

"Yeah, it's a lot drier in here, mom." Zoe commented upon entering their new home.

"We need a new roof." Bryan added.

"Yeah, but it's big." Julie noted. "I like the peg-and-groove floors. Damaske curtains would look lovely."

"We gotta get this roof fixed first, honey." Bryan told her.

"Yeah I know."

While they were talking, Zoe pulled out a picture frame and placed it on the table. It was of her grandmother. She died when Zoe was a baby, and Zoe never got to really know her.

Zoe explored the house a little more. It was a nice, dry wooden house. A big one as well. It seemed fitted for Zoe, Julie, and Bryan.

Zoe hopped down the stairs, and began sifting through a box when suddenly she heard a door creeking open. Zoe turned sharply and saw a dirty, strange man holding a snake standing in the doorway.

"I found this out back." He spoke, refering to the snake. "Do you want it?"

Zoe screamed, and tripped, falling against the wall.

The snake hissed at her.

"Relax, what's the matter with you?" The man demanded. "Relax!"

"Mom!" Zoe screeched.

"What? What is it?" Julie called coming down the stairs. "Hey!" She shouted when she spotted the man. Julie grabbed a fire poker, and went after him. The guy bolted.

"Hey get out of here!" Julie yelled. "What the hell?"

Julie walked back into the house, closing the door behind her. "Zoe are you alright?" Julie asked her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zoe assured her. "He just surprised me, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Zoe looked down. The snake the man was holding was laying on the floor. It's head was a mere centimeter away from Julie's foot.

"Mom." Zoe said.

Julie looked down. "Ah!" She screamed, before jabbing the poker on the ground.

* * *

><p>The next day, Julie drove Zoe to her new school. Miss Robichaux's Academy.<p>

"You could wait. Just until you get a school uniform." Julie tried to convince her daughter. "You don't have to go yet."

"I can't stay home and watch Daytime TV for the rest of my life." Zoe told her.

"Why not? I could."

Zoe chuckled, then unbuckled her seatbelt. I just wanna get it started and over with."

"Okay then. Good luck, Zoe. Bryan will be here to pick you up after school."

"I'll walk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Zoe left on that note, approaching the stone steps that led to the school.

Zoe looked at her surroundings. She could see every kind of student there was. Jocks, nerds, populars, you name it.

Zoe looked up and saw a cross with a crucified Jesus haning above the school's entrance. Zoe swallowed, and walked inside.

* * *

><p>Three girls walked down the hallway. The main girl was a blonde. She wore a short black dress and high heels. Her eyes were framed with thick eyeliner, and she had a vain expression on her face.<p>

The second was also a blonde. She wore a flowing light purple dress, golden flats, and a black shawl. Her blonde hair was long and wavy, and she sported a serene expression.

The third girl was African American. She was chubby with short black hair. She wore a gray tee shirt, dark blue jeans, and black high tops. She doned a bored expression, and a sort of squinty-eyed look.

A boy smacked his friend, and said, "Scary bitch alert," as the girls walked by. His friend turned and exclaimed, "Oh God! I thought it was Satan!" In a mocking voice. The first boy mockingly drew a cross in front of him, and pretended to pray. The first girl glared at him, then the three walked over to their lockers.

"The almanac says that today will bring the arrival of something." The second girl, Misty Day, spoke.

"Yeah, wonderful, getting my rag." The vain-looking girl, Madison Montgomery, said.

"'A new wholeness with it, a new balance.'" Misty read from the book she was reading. "'Earth, air, water, fire.' Maybe it's our fourth."

"We don't need a fourth." Madison scowled.

"Madison we need someone to call out the corners: north, south, east, west."

"Four of us would make a circle." The African American girl, Queenie, spoke up. "Maybe this bitch can be our fourth."

Madison laughed as a cop walked by. "I love a woman in uniform."

Queenie and Misty laughed too, then they walked to class as the bell rung.

* * *

><p>The male teacher greeted his class. "Bonjour class."<p>

"Bonjour." The class greeted back. The teacher then asked one of the male students (who wasn't paying attention) how his weekend was.

"Uh tres bien." The boy answered. "Monsieur... Thipit?" The other boys laughed.

He then was asked another question. His friend wrote something in his notebook, and he laughed.

"Oh you mean did I get laid?" The boy joked.

"En francais, en francais." The teacher reprimanded him.

"Ah oui, beaucoup des- "laid" The boy snickered. His friends laughed with him.

Zoe quietly corrected him in French.

"Ah tres bien mademoiselle." The teacher praised her.

"Hey, what's that snail trail over there saying about me?" The boy asked, pointing to Zoe. His friends laughed at his comment.

The teacher then responed in French.

"Ya know, this is New Orleans, we should be learning Mexican or something." The boy piped up.

"That would be Spanish, genius." His friend corrected him.

"Yeah, Spanish."

A couple of rows behind him, Misty sat, glancing at Zoe with newfound interest. Zoe was staring at her pencil, which was standing upright on her desk on its point, not moving. Then the pencil began to slowly spin.

Misty let out a small gasp as the pencil began drilling a small hole in the desk.

Zoe's head snapped to look at Misty, and the pencil dropped down onto the desk. Misty and Zoe shared an awkward glance, before looking away.

As soon as she layed her eyes on that fantastic display, Misty was sure of one thing.

Their fourth was here. She was sure of that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys! This is my first AHS fic on this site! I've been wanting to write an AHS story for a while, and I got the idea to bring The Craft into the world of Coven after watching that season. I love the Craft, and thought that it would be perfect to honor it here. **

**Also, they never revealed Zoe's mom's name, so I made it Julie. Also I brought in Bryan because in the movie Sarah has a stepmother, so Zoe I think should have a stepfather in this movie. So here's the casting list so far:**

**Zoe Benson as Sarah **

**Madison Montgomery as Nancy **

**Misty Day as Bonnie **

**Queenie as Rochelle **

**Julie (Zoe's mom) as Sarah's father **

**Bryan (Zoe's stepfather) as Jenny (Sarah's stepmom)**

**So I hope you like it so far, and please don't be afraid to point out any mistakes or leave suggestions as to who should play who and stuff like that. Oh and check out the movie The Craft if you haven't already seen it. It's an awesome movie!**

**See you later! **

**-Liv **


	2. Hello, My Name Is Zoe

Later that day, Misty stumbled into the biology lab, taking her place by Queenie and Madison.

"She's here." Misty whispered after taking her seat.

"She who?" Madison inquired.

"Someone to be the fourth. She's the one."

Madison shot her a semi-confused look, and placed a hand across Misty's forehead. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked Misty.

Misty jerked her head away.

In the front of the class, Zoe was speaking to the teacher. She pointed to another point in the class, and Zoe walked back to it.

"That's her." Misty announced, looking at Zoe.

Zoe walked to their group. "Hi, do you guys mind if I sit with you?" She asked the trio kindly. "Because I'm supposed to find a lab group."

They just stared at her.

"Sorry." Zoe muttered, embarrassed, then walked to another table. Before Misty could speak, she was already too far away.

"Happy?" Misty asked Madison sounding irritated.

"What?" Madison scoffed.

* * *

><p>Later, at lunch, Zoe was sitting alone at a table, when a good-looking boy sat next to her.<p>

"Hi." He greeted her.

"Hi." She greeted him back.

"You're Zoe, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm Kyle. I just wanted to apologize for how the guys acted in French today. They're assholes."

"You know what they say." Zoe quipped. "You are what you hang with."

"Yeah, right." Kyle paused. "Wait, did you just call me an asshole?" She smiled, slightly.

"I'm sorry." Zoe giggled. "My defenses are up, people here have been really rude to me."

"Oh really? Who else?"

"These three girls." Zoe answered. "Look behind you."

Kyle did.

"Don't stare." Zoe added quickly.

"Oh shit. It's the Bitches of Eastwick." Kyle said.

"What?"

"Whatever you do, stay away from them." Kyle told Zoe.

"Why?" Zoe asked.

"Well you see the one on the right?" He looked at Madison. "She's a major slut. I mean, I don't know from experience or anything but-" She cut himself off. "And the one in the middle." He looked at Misty. "She's got these burn scars all over her body. I haven't seen them, but a friend of mine has. Also they're- No nevermind."

"They're what?" Zoe pressed.

"They're witches."

"Witches." Zoe repeated.

"Well that's what people say." Kyle clarified.

The trio stared back at them.

"So what are you doing after school?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know." Zoe told him. "Nothing I guess."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I have football practice. You can come watch."

"Football practice. Sounds so tempting." Zoe quipped with a sarcastic grin.

Kyle flashed her a grin. "See you later."

* * *

><p>After school, Zoe approached the back gate, and watched the football team play.<p>

_I am the son and the heir_

Zoe eyed Kyle currently hustling the football.

_of a shyness that is criminally vulgar_

"Zoe."

Zoe whipped her head around at the sound of her name. The trio from earlier was standing a few feet from her.

"Looking for someone?" Madison asked her.

"No." Zoe told her.

"Some of these football dicks make their girlfriends come watch them practice." Misty told her. "As if that's interesting."

"Yeah, like the girlfriend over there." Madison agreed. "Kyle Spencer?" She questioned Zoe.

"I don't even know him." Zoe lied.

"Madison's sorry about what happened in biology." Queenie told her. "That bitch is mean to everyone, so don't take it personally."

"Who's Madison?"

"That's Madison." Misty gestured to her companion. "I'm Misty, that's Queenie."

"Hi, I'm Zoe."

"Yeah, we know who you are."

"Do you wanna go for coffee?" Madison asked her.

"No, I can't. I gotta get home." Zoe declined. "My mom's waiting for me."

Madison laughed. "Just make something up. Queenie's ditching practice."

Zoe glanced guiltily at Kyle.

"He comes on to anything with tits, Zoe." Madison tried to assure her.

"Except me." Misty added.

"I'm not watching him" Zoe said.

"He spreads disease." Madison told her. "I speak from personal experience. He's a jerk."

Zoe looked at her.

_You shut your mouth_

_how dare you say_

"Come on." Madison then walked away.

"You're coming right?" Queenie asked.

"Where are we going?" Zoe questioned.

_I go about things the wrong way_

"Shopping. Come on." She and Misty followed Madison.

"I don't have any money." Zoe said.

"We get a five finger discount." Madison called back to her.

"Five finger discount." Zoe repeated, as she followed them.

_I am human and I need to be loved_

_Just like everybody else_

_Does_

* * *

><p>Later, the four girls were walking downtown.<p>

"Zoe, where did you live before?" Queenie asked.

"Los Angeles." Zoe replied.

"Why'd you move here?"

"My dad wanted too." Zoe chuckled. "It sucks. We need a car here."

"You need a care everywhere." Misty remarked.

Madison then noticed something. "You slit your wrist." She said to Zoe.

The four girls then stopped, and looked.

"Yeah." Zoe confirmed.

"What did you do it with?" Misty asked.

"A kitchen knife."

"You did it right too." Queenie said.

Madison grinned. "Punk rock. Let's go." She pulled Zoe towards her, slinging her arm around her shoulder, Misty and Queenie following her.

* * *

><p>The four girls soon entered a shop. It was large, and had exotic music playing. A pretty blonde, brown-eyed woman stood behind the counter. The counter was decorated with candles, jars, statues, and various other items.<p>

The four girls then began to browse the store.

"Zoe." Misty whispered.

"What?" Zoe asked.

Misty held out a book. "Put this in your bag."

"No." Zoe told her.

"Everything in nature steals you know." Misty said. "Big animals steal from little ones."

"They steal for survival." Zoe pointed out. "Besides, I already have a diary."

"This one's different. You put spells and power thoughts in it, then don't let anyone read it, ever."

She handed Zoe the book.

"You guys are really into all this?" Zoe asked her.

"Sort of." Misty said.

Still holding the book, Zoe walked to the back. There was a large green curtain blocking off another section of the store.

Zoe reached up to touch it.

"That's not for you." A voice said.

Zoe turned. The blonde woman was standing behind her.

"I'm sorry." Zoe apologized.

"What a beautiful ring." The woman complimented, looking at the one on Zoe's finger. "It was your mother's."

"Yeah, it was."

"Are you going to pay for those?"

"Uh huh." Zoe nodded.

"You're not like your friends." The woman remarked. Zoe took a few candles as they went up to the register.

"Do you know how to use candles?" The woman asked.

"You light the wick?" Zoe guessed.

"There's more than that. Red is for love." The woman turned, and pulled out a book from the shelf behind her. "Here, why don't you read that?" She handed it to Zoe.

"Okay." Zoe took it.

"Twenty dollars."

"Ya know I've never read about this stuff before." Zoe told her, handing her the money."

"Maybe you're a natural born witch." The woman suggested. "Maybe your power comes from within."

"Come on Zoe." Misty said, as the other three were leaving.

Zoe took her purchases and said, "I'm Zoe by the way, Zoe Benson."

"I'm Cordelia. Cordelia Foxx."


End file.
